


Wrapped Up In Your Touch

by cassiopeiasara



Series: Mini Tumblr Fics [7]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F, prompt request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there is one thing Laurel has learned about Michaela Pratt, it’s that she’ll do anything to keep her distance. Thus it comes as quite a surprise one evening when Michaela does something Laurel would never expect of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped Up In Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Anonymous requested a mini fic that featured an absent look or touch. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these ladies and I seek no profit.

If there is one thing Laurel has learned about Michaela Pratt, it’s that she’ll do anything to keep her distance. Laurel has tried so many times to get Michaela to let her in just a little bit and it seems that with every step forward, Michaela retreats in two steps to compensate. Thus it comes as quite a surprise one evening when Michaela does something Laurel would never expect of her. 

She’s on Michalea’s couch skimming a brief they’ve been over a few times, trying like always to find some missing connection or loophole. Michaela is posed behind her with her hands clenching the back of the couch in frustration.

“There’s got to be something.”

Laurel shrugs. “Well unless you think this is written in some sort of code I’m not seeing, I don’t know what it is.”

Michaela sighs and that’s when it happens. Her left hand is close to Laurel’s shoulder and Laurel can feel the way the cushion bends beneath Michaela’s hands. Michaela eases her grip a little and her pinky lightly grazes Laurel’s arm. It’s a whisper of a touch and it’s probably nothing but something about it causes Laurel to pause. She’s convinced at first she’s just imagining it but Michaela keeps doing it as she stares ahead with a crinkle in her brow and her eyes narrowed in concentration. 

Her finger pauses after a few minutes and Laurel almost points it out before Michaela grabs the briefing and frantically turns to the middle, slamming her finger on a specific passage and declares, “got it.”

_Maybe it’s nothing_ , Laurel thinks as they head out to Annalise’s. Michaela is excited in her rambling all the way to the house, spouting out ideas and strategies.

She pauses before Annalise’s door and squeezes Laurel’s forearm,“Thank you for helping.” 

“No problem,” Laurel smiles back and nods.  _Maybe it’s everything_ , she thinks. 


End file.
